Escape
by del.josandra
Summary: Aku benci ketika mereka semua berlagak tuli tatkala aku bilang bahwa aku gay. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya mereka yang salah. Mungkin... aku juga salah. Benar, kan, hyung? [Jongin centered] [kaisoo, shounen-ai]


**Escape**

**New fanfiction from SachiMalff**

**Ditekankan pada sudut pandang Kim Jongin—dan akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita**

**Disc : Tuhan YME**

**BoyXBoy—Semi School Life (AU)—dan akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita**

**Genre : General – Drama – Family**

**Rated : stuck in T****  
**

**Warning : boyXboy, no beta-ed then just plz forgive me 'bout the typos**

**Pemain pendukung :**

**Kim Kyungsoo (kakak Kim Jongin), Kim Joonmyeun (ayah Jongin dan Kyungsoo) dan istrinya (Kim Margaretha, OC), Yifan dan istrinya (OC), Byun Baekhyun, dan lainnya.**

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka bilang rasa yang kupunya seharusnya kumusnahkan dari dulu. Mereka bilang marga Kim yang kusandang tak pantas lagi berada di depan namaku._

_Dulu, mereka bilang hubungan sesama jenis tidak berlaku di Korea—tanah kelahiran kami—, tapi di Inggris—tanah kelahiran ibu—itu tak masalah lagi._

_Lalu dengan tekad yang kuat, kunyatakan bahwa aku mencintai lelaki._

_Naasnya, mereka berkata bahwa perasaanku adalah aib keluarga..._

Hyung_—salah pada bagian mananya yang pernah kuperbuat hingga takdirku seperti ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Saat kami masih kecil, ayah akan bangga memperkenalkan kami berdua sebagai anak-anaknya saat kami menghadiri pesta dengan para kolega ayah dan ibu, seperti saat—

"Yifan! Lama tak bertemu!" Ayahku—Kim Joonmyeun—tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk koleganya, seorang lelaki bertubuh gagah yang memakai jas hitam. Tangan ayahku menepuk punggung seorang lelaki bernama Yifan itu, terlihat sangat akrab.

Ibuku—Kim Margaretha—bersalaman dengan _ahjumma _yang datang bersama dengan Tuan Yifan. Kukira dia istrinya, mereka berdua cocok sekali, seperti ayah dan ibu; serasi.

Aku masih berdiam di tempat, mengamati interaksi keempat orang dewasa di sekelilingku itu. Sesekali, kakak laki-lakiku akan menggeret ujung jas hitam mungilku, mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka berempat.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, tepat dimana kakakku menunduk sambil menggeret lengan tanganku. "Ya, _hyung_?"

Kim Kyungsoo mendongak menatapku. Wajahnya percampuran antara gelisah dan malas berada di sini. Aku tersenyum maklum, kemudian meraih tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi menggeret lenganku erat-erat.

"Tak perlu takut, _hyung_, mereka teman ayah dan ibu," jelasku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo _hyung _memang masih terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan—entah kenapa aku juga tak tahu saat itu—tapi ia mengangguk kecil.

Ia kembali menunduk cepat-cepat saat ayahku berseru memanggil nama kami berdua agar mendekat. Aku bergegas menggenggam tangan mungil _hyung_-ku itu, menyeretnya untuk mendekat pada mereka berempat.

Teman ayah yang bernama Yifan tersenyum sambil mengangguk padaku. Oh Jesus, aku baru sadar jika orang ini tinggi sekali, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari ayahku.

Saat aku masih mengagumi tingginya yang menjulang itu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ayahku kembali bersuara.

"Ini anak-anakku, Yifan. Perkenalkan kedua Kim kecil kami, Kim Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin," seru ayahku sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku mengernyit tajam pada ayahku, karena—sungguh, tepukannya keras sekali!

Aku melirik sebentar kearah orang bernama Yifan ini dan mengangguk formal, kemudian beralih untuk memandang Kyungsoo _hyung _di samping kiriku. Ia terlihat gugup, masih belum bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Aku meremas tangannya, memberinya isyarat bahwa dia harus menengadahkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo memandangku tajam, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Tuan Yifan dan sang istri yang berdiri tepat di depan kami.

Istri Tuan Yifan memekik kecil ketika melihat kakakku. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo _hyung _tersentak kaget. Sejurus kemudian, wanita anggun itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga muka cantiknya sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

Aku mengernyit tajam memandang wanita itu ketika kakakku terlihat tak nyaman diperhatikan sedemikian intens seperti itu.

Setelah puas meneliti dengan cermat wajah kakakku, istri Tuan Yifan itupun langsung beralih menatap ayahku. "Joonmyeun—bukankah ini si kecil Kyungie?"

Ayahku tertawa, begitupula dengan ibu dan Tuan Yifan. Aku mengangkat alisku saat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya padaku, mencoba bertanya kenapa wanita di depannya sangat terkejut seperti itu.

"Tentu saja dia Kyungsoo yang dulu pernah kau impikan itu."

Rupanya—saat itu, hanya aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang tak tahu apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakakku memang payah. Badannya yang kecil dan mukanya yang _baby face_ pun tak pernah membantunya keluar dari masalah di sekolah

Setiap hari—selalu saja, ia akan berakhir di toilet, memakan bekal makan siangnya di sana, jauh dari teman-temannya.

Pembullian di masa SMA saat ia berada di tahun kedua dan di tahun pertama untukku—cukup membuatku babak belur karena melindunginya.

Tahun-tahun ketika Kyungsoo selalu di-_bully _adalah tahun menjengkelkan bagiku. Aku selalu mendesah lelah saat aku membuka bilik nomor lima—bilik pojok—di toilet lelaki, dan kudapati sosok kakakku sedang duduk dan memakan makan siangnya.

Lalu seperti biasa, aku akan berakhir di sana juga, menemani Kyungsoo _hyung _menghabiskan bekalnya. Sesekali aku akan menggodanya dengan mengambil salad miliknya, atau aku akan menghabiskan jus apel yang dia bawa dari rumah. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku selalu mendapat bonus pukulan dan jambakan di rambutku sampai rasanya mau rontok...

Aku kadang heran sendiri, jika ia bisa begitu kuatnya menjambak dan memukul kepalaku, kenapa ia tak pernah bisa membalas semua perlakuan buruk teman-temannya?

Lalu setelah ia puas 'menyiksa'ku, kami akan tertawa bersama, kemudian dia akan berkata padaku, "terimakasih, Jonginie, sudah mau melindungi dan menemaniku."

Kejadian di mana aku mengetahui bahwa kakakku adalah korban _bullying _adalah terjadi di bulan ketiga aku bersekolah di sana.

Hari itu hari Jumat, aku sebagai junior kelas satu diharuskan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang kupilih sendiri—karate.

Aku dan semua teman sekelasku langsung pergi keluar ketika bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Aku harus segera pergi ke _tatame _di ruang praktek, atau pelatih akan menyuruhku untuk melakukan _push up _lima set.

Aku berlari menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun kakiku berhenti seketika. Seperti seakan-akan bumi menyedot kekuatanku, menghilangkannya sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak.

Lurus pandanganku terarah. Di ujung koridor, aku melihatnya.

Tubuh pendek mungil itu terjepit oleh dua siswa bertubuh bongsor dan satu lelaki cantik bertubuh kecil. Satu di antara mereka menjambak rambut hitam legamnya. Satu yang lain mengunci pergerakannya dengan mencengkeram tangannya kebelakang, dan lelaki yang satu mencoba mencekik lehernya.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, rahangku mengeras sempurna ketika melihat pemuda mungil yang sedang dikeroyok itu membelalakkan matanya horor, mencoba mengais pundi-pundi udara yang naasnya tak ia dapatkan. Karena tangan sialan dari lelaki cantik itu masih mencekiknya keras.

Kakakku—ya, dia kakakku. Orang yang sedang dicekik itu kakakku, berengsek!

Aku langsung berlari kearah mereka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku sendiri dan mereka bertiga. Apalagi, aku hanya junior yang baru masuk sekolah tiga bulan...

Aku berlari kencang, debuman suara sepatuku membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kearahku.

Lelaki yang sedang mencekik Kyungsoo itu melepaskan tangannya dari leher kakakku ketika aku, dengan lantangnya, bersuara, "lepaskan kakakku, bajingan!"

Pemuda yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu membulatkan matanya ketika aku semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Belum juga ia membuka mulut, aku sudah mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke lantai, membuatnya terpuruk dengan punggung yang membentur lantai dengan keras.

Dua lelaki lainnya ikut melepaskan cengkeraman mereka pada tubuh kakakku, membuat Kyungsoo bisa menghirup napas banyak-banyak.

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk, menyenderkan tubuh ke dinding dibelakangnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Lelaki yang tadi mencoba menjambak rambut kakakku mencoba mendekatiku, tapi suara pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" serunya, mencoba bangkit dari lantai. Ia masih memicing tajam kearahku, sementara aku hanya mendecih kecil.

Saat ia sudah bangkit dan berdiri tepat berada di depanku, matanya memandangku penuh dengan kebencian.

Perlahan, aku mendengarnya berbicara.

"Keluarga Kim yang tak berotak. Yang hanya mementingkan harta dan tahta. Memuakkan!"

Belum juga aku bertanya apa maksudnya, pemuda cantik itu sudah mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk pergi dari sana.

Satu di antara dua lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu sempat mengacungkan jari tengahnya padaku saat berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku mengamati kepergian mereka bertiga dengan kernyitan yang begitu dalam. Dan saat mendengar suara batuk dari Kyungsoo, aku baru sadar.

Aku segera berbalik, kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sana.

"_Hyung_, bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

Kyungsoo _hyung _menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mengernyit, memegang lengannya. Sorot mataku lurus memandang wajahnya yang memerah, kehabisan napas. "Kau yakin?"

Ia mendongak menatapku, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Iya."

"Apa kau selalu diperlakukan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo _hyung _terdiam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, menunduk memandangi lantai di bawah kami.

"Dan—siapa itu Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, tapi aku masih bisa melihat, matanya meredup. "Dia—bukan siapa-siapa."

Aku tahu Kyungsoo _hyung _sedang menutupi sesuatu yang tak boleh—atau tak ingin—diketahui olehku. Aku tahu ada yang salah antara Kyungsoo _hyung _dan _namja _cantik tadi.

Walhasil, aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah ketika Kyungsoo _hyung _bersikeras bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Tapi jika gerombolan tolol itu atau yang lainnya mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku. Atau aku sendiri yang akan mengawasimu."

Aku mendengar Kyungsoo _hyung _tertawa. "Kau ini masih anak bawang, Jonginie, masih tingkat satu. Sedangkan mereka adalah senior tingkat akhir. Kau yakin?"

Aku mendengus padanya. "Kau meremehkanku, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Tidak pernah, aku tahu kok kalau adikku yang tolol ini adalah orang paling tak berperikemanusiaan sedunia," candanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu hal itu," kataku, "aku akan selalu melindungimu, _hyung_, aku janji..."

Kyungsoo _hyung _tersenyum di antara anggukannya. Ia menatapku seolah menyuruhku untuk tenang dan tak mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku mendesah.

Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti untuk tak mengkhawatirkannya jika aku saja...

"Ah—aku harus segera pulang. Aku ada tugas kelompok. Kau—bukankah juga harus ikut ekstrakurikuler?"

Aku terhenyak ketika Kyungsoo _hyung _memiringkan kepalanya ketika bertanya padaku.

"Eh—iya," jawabku singkat sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah," lanjutnya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jonginie. Sampai bertemu di rumah! Hati-hati!"

Dan aku hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyungsoo _hyung_, menatap punggungnya yang menjauh, hilang ditelan koridor sekolah.

Aku kembali menghela napas _lagi_. Entah sudah kali keberapa kulakukan, aku tak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : **saya menyempatkan diri untuk mengupdate fanfict ini karena tidak tahan dikintilin kemana-mana sama yang request :nangis:

Saya jadikan fic ini sebagai kelinci percobaan. Artinya—ada kemungkinan nanti akan saya rombak total :ketawagaring: Saya mau belajar dari fanfic OS saya yang _foreshadowing_-nya kacau abis, _timing _ngga tepat dan loncat sana loncat sini, bikin rusak _hint _aja :hammer:

Ada yang tahu kenapa istrinya Yifan gitu sama Kyungie? Atau malah ada yang tahu kenapa Kyungsoo di_bully _Baekhyun? Tolong, jangan bilang kalau udah pada tahu, nanti saya merasa gagal :nangisdibawahshower:

**p/s : **saya agak kecewa sama seorang author di fandom exo yang memplagiat sebuah karya teman saya yang dipublish di wattpad. Saya harap sang author mau bertaubat kembali ke jalan Ilahi. Saya sangat menyayangkan hal ini, jadi tolong—jangan rusak fandom EXO dengan hal-hal berbau plagiarisme...

Salam sayang :emothati: :kecupjauh:


End file.
